Gift
by AnimalCops
Summary: Marluxia cupped VII's jaw in his hand and looked into the calculating golden eyes, "You need to stop trying to think about this. Use common sense. What I'm saying is… Why don't you just give him yourself as a present?"


Saix gave a low sigh, it was the day _after_ Zexion's 'birthday' and he had yet to get number VI a gift. The Berserker really didn't understand the point of their 'birthdays', it all happened when Demyx decided that they would be more 'human' if they each had a special day where people would give gifts to the person and it was all about them. He said the real humans called it a 'birthday'. Since there were only twelve of them, as the thirteenth member had not shown up yet, Demyx claimed that each of their birthdays would be the month and day of their number. So, Xemnas was January first, Xigbar was February second, et cetera.

The Berserker made his way down the hall; he knew that if there were one person that knew what kinds of gifts to get people… It was Marluxia. Number VII stopped at the door marked with a gold 'XI'. He knocked a few times on the door, "Number XI?"

The door opened, revealing a young man with bright blue eyes and cotton candy pink hair. "Yes…? Oh! Saix! What can I do for you?"

The blue haired man spoke quietly, "I must ask you something, XI… May I come in?"

The younger male nodded, he opened the door wider and moved aside to let the older man into the room, "Come on in, Saix."

VII stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, he leaned against the door and sighed, "XI… I need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't think of a gift for VI…"

Marluxia smirked, "Well… I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Sure!" Marluxia grabbed Saix's wrist and brought him over to the single bed in the room. The Graceful Assassin put his hands on VII's shoulders and pushed him so he was sitting on the bed. The younger man took his hands off of the elder's shoulders. "You know, Sai, old buddy, our dear little VI seems to be taken with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Marluxia smiled and rapped his knuckles lightly on Saix's skull, "My, my… aren't we a bit dense in there… I _mean_, Saix, that our little Zexion wants you."

Number VII blinked, clueless, "He… what?"

"He _wants_ you, Saix. I've caught him sneaking looks at you. The guy thinks that you're drop dead sexy."

A faint blush spread over the bridge of Saix's nose, "I- I…"

Marluxia let out a laugh, "Now, what is this? The infamous Luna Diviner blushing and stuttering like a school girl with a crush?"

"Why… But why does he..?"

The Graceful Assassin put his hands on his hips and smirked, "Well, I certainly can't blame him, Saix. However, I've got my own man."

"You can't blame him..?"

"Nope."

"Marluxia…" Saix said cautiously, using the man's name for once and not his number, "I do not see where this is going…"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No… Not really…"

Marly cupped VII's jaw in his hand and looked into the calculating golden eyes, "You need to stop trying to think about this. Use common sense. What I'm saying is… Why don't you just give him yourself as a present?"

Saix just blinked, "I apologize… But I still do not quite understand…"

Marluxia grabbed VII's wrist and pulled him to his feet, XI walked out of the room and down the hall, the Berserker in tow. "We'll go see Axel, then. He'll understand."

The Luna Diviner stumbled behind Marly on their way to Axel's room, "What? Why do we have to go see him?"

"So he can help you with this dilemma."

"B- But…"

"Oh, relax, Sai!"

Marluxia stopped in front of Axel's door, he knocked a few times and got a "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Just come in…" as a response.

Pushing the door open, Marluxia walked through and brought Saix with him. The pink haired man shut the door behind them, "Axel! Sai here needs our help."

The redhead sat up on his bed, "What do you mean."

"He's giving himself to Zexy for a present."

Emerald green eyes sparkled, "Oh?"

"Yeah. I need your help though. You have to get Saix ready. I'll go distract Zexion."

"Alright. Sounds good."

With that, XI let go of Saix's wrist and darted out of the room, most likely to go annoy Zexion. Number VIII smirked at Saix who stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. "Well, this sounds like fun, huh?"

The elder man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the redhead, "No, it does not."

Axel forcibly unfolded Saix's arms and unzipped the Berserker's cloak. VII let out a short, surprised yelp as the younger man pushed the cloak from his shoulders.

The Berserker took a step away from the pyro, "What in Gaia's name do you think you are doing?"

VII nearly smacked that cocky grin off of Axel's face when he looked up at him, "Getting you ready for the birthday boy."

The redhead reached down to Saix's pants and the Berserker gave a low growl, "_Must_ you?"

"Yes, Sai, I must." The pyromaniac undid VII's pants and pulled them down; he chuckled a little, "Well, I'd say this was a bad day to go commando…"

"… Shut up…"

"Okay, Sai." Axel said, tossing a few articles of clothing at the Berserker, "Go change and then we'll sneak you into Zexy's room."

*a few hours later*

Zexion walked to his room, nearly growling, "Marluxia, just leave me alone!"

"Fine!" The pink haired man turned and stomped off in the other direction.

Number VI opened the door to his room and stepped in, closing the door behind him. The turned on the light and as his eyes landed on his bed, all the blood drained from his face. "Guhh… S- Saix…?"

"Zexion…" The voice was coated with lust. The Berserker lay on his side, clad in a silky black thong. His legs were bound and his arms were tied behind his back with red ribbon.

As the Schemer got closer to the bed, he could see just how hard Saix was. The golden eyes looked hazy, fogged over with lust. "Is this my present, Sai?"

The Diviner nodded slowly, "Yes… Zexion… Come and unwrap it…"

"What will you do for me..?"

Saix let out a husky moan, "I want to please you…"


End file.
